This invention relates to an attachment for removing glued-on carpet padding and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to an attachment for mounting on rotary floor surfacing machines that can provide the necessary rotational movement so the attachment can be used for engaging and removing carpet padding.
Heretofore, it has been extremely difficult and time consuming to remove carpet padding which is glued on to concrete or wooden floors. This padding has been removed by hand using scrapers, knives and various types of wire brush equipment. The subject invention eliminates the above troublesome and time consuming job.
The following patents disclose different types of floor surfacing machines, polishing, scraping and scrubbing equipment. None of the patents disclose the unique structure and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.
The patents are:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,001 to Kleemier, et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,549 to Peterson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,347 to Barry PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,035 to Peterson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,392,543 to Watrous PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,576 to Bevington et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,739 to Johnson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,984 to Collier